


Fan Art for Velvet Mace's Chameleon

by Hisstah



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisstah/pseuds/Hisstah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock<br/>oil on canvas board<br/>each is 12"-h x 9"-w<br/>Work Safe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Art for Velvet Mace's Chameleon

I've done it again--I started to read a WIP and got hooked! I'm doing these paintings to try to bribe the author to keep working on it so I can find out what happens. :-) These paintings are for for Velvet Mace's story [Chameleon](http://velvet-mace.livejournal.com/352696.html). It's an AU fusion based in a GDP type Sentinel/Guide universe. Sherlock is a Sentinel and John is a reluctant Guide. Each one has their own Spirit Animal incorporated into the painting. 

|   
---|---  
  
John and Sherlock with their Spirit Guides

You can find more of Velvet Mace's work on A03 [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&query%5Btext%5D=velvetmace)


End file.
